The marching band has more than 100 members but fewer than 200 members. When they line up in rows of 4 there is one extra person; when they line up in rows of 5 there are two extra people; and when they line up in rows of 7 there are three extra people. How many members are in the marching band?
Solution: First, we look for an integer which leaves remainder of 1 when divided by 4 and a remainder of 2 when divided by 5.  Checking the remainders of 2, 7, 12, 17, $\ldots$ when divided by 4, we find that 17 is the least positive integer satisfying this condition.  By the Chinese Remainder Theorem, the only positive integers which leave a remainder of 1 when divided by 4 and a remainder of 2 when divided by 5 are those that differ from 17 by a multiple of $4\cdot 5=20$.  Checking the remainders of 17, 37, $\ldots$ when divided by 7, we find that $17$ leaves a remainder of 3.  Again, using the Chinese Remainder Theorem, the integers which satisfy all three conditions are those that differ from 17 by a multiple of $4\cdot5\cdot7=140$.  Among the integers 17, 157, 297, $\ldots$, only $\boxed{157}$ is between 100 and 200.